This invention relates to a telescopic handle with freely adjustable length.
There have been various trolleys for carrying luggage. Each of the trolleys includes two handles and a grip for connecting the handles with each other. A prior-art telescopic handle includes a first tube and a second tube. Each of the first tubes is telescopically insertable in one of the second tubes. The second tubes are attached to a base. A spring-biased latch is attached to each of the first tubes. Each of the second tubes defines a plurality of apertures. The spring-biased latch attached to each of the first tubes is receivable in one of the apertures defined in one of the second tubes for adjusting the length of the prior-art telescopic handles. Subtler adjusting of the prior-art telescopic handles is possible only if more apertures are defined in the second tubes, this, however, reduces the strength of the second tubes.